


I'm Here As Your Friend

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I had to write someting on it, Ianto's Family, M/M, Post broken, Spoilers for Broken, Torchwood broken, and there will be more coming trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is new at this and doesn't think that emotions are part of the deal. He keeps forgetting that if he takes away the sex, Jack is still his friend, and he wants to be there. <br/>Post Torchwood: Broken aka the new TW audio drama and the best thing to happen to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here As Your Friend

Ianto lay awake, his eyes refusing to close. He stared at the dark ceiling above him and counted all the dark spots, shapes and water stains from the bathroom in the flat above his. He could hear Jack’s soft breathing from next to him. He really wasn’t sure how their ‘one time thing’ had turned into a ‘couple of times thing’ which in turn led to an ‘almost every night thing’. He didn’t know, but here he was; a captain in his bed, snoring softly.

Ianto had only a few weeks back heard from his mother that her cancer was progressing quicker than they had thought and that she may not make it the year, depending on chemo…. And honestly that was scaring the crap out of him. She had an appointment in the next week and Ianto had wanted to be there for her, but he had no idea how to ask Jack for the time off. His dying mother wasn’t something he wanted to tell anyone about. It wasn’t something you bring up in conversation. In all honesty Ianto wasn't sure if this was part of their new relationship/friendship thing. He didn't know if emotion sharing was part of the deal, and it had been going so good so far, the last thing he wanted to do was mess it up by assuming that Jack would provide him with any kind of support.

It was about 3am, and Ianto had been expecting Jack to get up and leave immediately after they finished as he always had so far. But this time he had fallen asleep, and the warmth was something new that Ianto relished in, the warmth of another person sleeping next to him again.

Almost as soon as he thought it, Jack stirred and nuzzled into Ianto’s neck.

“Hey…”

Ianto turned his head and bumped noses with Jack, who smiled.

“Hey.”

“Why you awake?”

Ianto sucked in a breath before answering, deciding to turn the question back on Jack.

“Why are _you_ awake?”

Jack grinned into his shoulder, still not opening his eyes.

“You were thinking too loud. Plus you keep wriggling.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

They fell into silence again, and Ianto was pretty sure that Jack had fallen back to sleep until he spoke again.

“You can tell me you know…”

“Tell you what?”

“Whatever it is that’s keeping you up.”

Ianto moved slightly, warming his toes on Jack’s leg.

“I just…”

Jack sighed and opened his eyes for the first time.

“Ianto, I thought I told you; I’m always here for you. So stop holding back on me.”

He cupped Ianto’s face and kissed his forehead.

Ianto closed his eyes and let Jack kiss his way down to his lips.

“I’m just new at this, and I thought it was all just sex. That’s what we agreed? No emotions…”

“Ianto, I’m asking as your friend. Our arrangement still stands.”

Jack kissed down Ianto’s neck and breathed in, still cupping his cheek.

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Where ever is easy.”

Ianto screwed his eyes shut and forced the words out of his mouth.

“My Mam has cancer.”

Jack stopped kissing Ianto’s jaw and looked at him directly in the eye.

“What… what kind?”

“Breast… she’s pretty far along. Caught it too late.”

Jack hung his head and wrapped his arms around Ianto, bringing his head to his chest.

“She… she has an appointment later this week.”

“You want the day off?”

“That okay?”

“Of course it is.”

They lapsed again into steady silence. Jack slowly running his hand down Ianto’s side and through his hair.

“It’s going to be okay you know. Its treatable now, not a death sentence.”

Jack felt Ianto nod.

“I’m here.” And before Ianto could butt in, Jack added. “Im here… as your friend.”

Ianto let go of a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“I know.”


End file.
